The Ferret, The Captain, and Me
by SwedishGirl
Summary: What happens when you mix Snape, potions, a crazy American, a ferret looking boy, and a red head? Hogwart's potion project of course. Join Ginny as she goes through her fifth year with more fun and potions then you can shake a stick at.


Author's Note:Okay this is the first chapter of my story read it and PLEASE review. If you think this story totally sucks tell me so I don't continue to waste my time. Oh yeah! Any comments possitive, and negative are welcomed. If you review my story, then I'll review yours. Swed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
If you had told me one year ago that we would become friends, I probably would have laughed in your face. Here we were, three students in three different grades, backgrounds, and houses. They were guys while I was a girl. Some were from England, while the other was from America. Some were kind, while the other............well............lets just say his kindness was buried a little deeper then the normal's person's.  
It was potions brought us together. Snape decided our fate. He forced us to spend hours, with only each other, and the cauldrons for company. So in the end we really had no choice, but to be civil to each other. Though I suppose we didn't have to be as good as friends as we turned out to be.  
  
Chapter 1  
Ginny trudged down the candle lit hallway towards Professor Snape's dungeon. She dreaded going but she kept reminding herself that it was such a large honor how could she possibly refuse? She had indeed been placed with a large honor. Out of everyone in Hogwarts she, Virginia Weasley, had been asked to help out the war efforts by making potions. Only three people in the school had been picked. A seventh year, a sixth year, and herself, the fifth year.  
If it's such a big deal, why do I wish that Dumbledor had asked someone else?  
I think the bigger question is, why are you talking to yourself?  
Ginny turned to see a goofy looking boy smiling at her. His shaggy black hair just covered his bright blue eyes, and his tall, lanky form made him look like a giraffe, because he was about 6 foot with 7 spare inches, and had to duck slightly to go through doors.  
, he said walking towards her with his hand stretched out in front of him. I'm Smith Darling, from Ravenclaw. Are you the fifth year Dumbledor has asked to work on potions? While he was saying this he had taken her hand, and began to shake it wildly, nearly pulling her arm out of it's socket. Ginny couldn't focus on the question he asked her, and only managed a meek   
Are you the fifth year Dumbledor had asked to work on potions? He said, saying each word slowly, and clearly in case she wasn't smart enough to understand him. She pulled her hand out of his. Of course I am!, she snapped back. Why else would I be down here?!  
Woah tiger! I only asked a simple question. He laughed while saying this, which only made her madder. She simply glared at him, causing him to laugh harder.   
I always heard that people with red hair had awful tempers. He gave a small tug on her fierce red hair. Guess it's true. With that he turned, and started for the potions master's office.  
Well this seems like it's going to be a good time all round, she thought sarcastically, and followed Smith into Snape's office.  
Miss Weasley you're late Snape barked as soon as she got into the room.  
I can almost feel the love she muttered to herself.  
If you'd be so kind Miss Weasley, we would like to continue  
Oh, of course Professor. She said while sitting down with a dramatic flair. I'm terribly sorry! If Snape heard the rudeness in her voice he chose to ignore it.  
Now where was I before I was interrupted?  
You were talking about when we would meet.  
Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Ginny looked over, and saw that indeed Malfoy was in the room. She thought, Swell! Another lovely person that I'll be spending all my time with.  
Are you paying attention Miss Weasley? Because I would hate to waste your valuable time.   
She smirked, Don't worry Professor you're not wasting my time. In fact I've canceled all my appointments this evening so you could have all night to talk. Again Snape ignored her rude comment and continued.  
We'll be meeting every other day to work on potions. You will come straight here after your last class, and stay until it's time for you to go to bed. Your homework from my class won't have to be done since you are working on this. Any questions? The three all shook their head no.  
Good. Now I know how much this will pain you but it's essential for you to trust on another. The potions you will be working with are highly dangerous, and kill you if you don't trust each other completely. Understood? They looked at each other, hesitated, and then all nodded slowly.  
Fine. I'll see you Monday. You're dismissed. The three stood up, and walked out of the room. Draco turned left as soon as they were out of the doorway, while Smith, and Ginny turned right.  
My weren't you a saucy thing to Snape. Ginny turned to tell Smith off when she noticed his accent.  
Hey you aren't from England, are you? Smith's smile faded faster then chocolate in front of a pregnant women(a/n: my brother came up with that.......I'm humoring him).  
No. I'm from America, but my dad's from England. That's how I got into this school. He looked uncomfortable. and avoided her eyes. Oh look here's my exit. She sighed helplessly as Smith turned away form her, and began to walk to his common room.  
. She said softly, but her voice was lost in the stillness of the night.  
Ginny must have been deeply lost in her thoughts, because before she knew it she was in front of the Fat Lady. She barely heard the painting say , and totally missed it when somebody else replied with the password (ruby slippers). She did however noticed the painting swinging forward, and began to move in the common room, towards the girl's fifth year dorm, and to her bed. With a slight squeak of protest from her bed, she was in, and had fallen asleep.


End file.
